Name That Baby
Bob and Amy have something called the baby name contest and have everyone think of baby names for pregnant Amy to choose for the new baby. Episode Summary Amy and Bob are looking for baby names.Teddy is studying for an exam to get into a good college and needs peace and quiet. She tries her room, but Gabe is yelling for Amy outside. So Teddy goes up in the living room, but Amy is breathing heavily for her yoga. Then Teddy tries the kitchen but Bob makes noise by preparing food. Teddy tries Ivy's house but fell asleep. When she woke up at 1 a.m. Mary-Lou comes down and sleep-plays the organ. Teddy tries her car, but fell asleep again and got towed. Finally she studied in a quiet tow truck office and her exam resulted in an A. It does not show her at the office, but she explains that she studied there in the ending video diary.PJ can't graduate because he missed the Do-Si-Do unit in Gym. (Square dancing.) So, he asks the gym teacher if it's still possible for him to graduate. In order to be a grad, he has to learn how to square dance by the next day. He tries with Emmett, but fails. However on his graduation day Bob helped him by doing the Do-Si-Do and passed. Then Bob said he'll be back for Teddy because she can't do it either. (Bob thinks.)Amy and Bob tell Charlie that they will have a lot of time with the new baby but they will always love Charlie the same. Then Gabe tells Charlie that she's now a middle child, but Amy overheard thinking that they forgot Gabe. Then Bob and Amy spend time with him. After that Gabe apologized to Charlie but he faked it. Then Amy and Bob figured out that Gabe likes it being a middle child and decided to forget about him now and then.At the end, Amy does not reveal the winner of the baby name contest. The name is revealed in the episode Special Delivery. End Credits Baby Gabe, Teddy and PJ are talking about the toilet and how they overheard that Bob and Amy are going to teach them how to use it. Then they cry for their diapers to be changed. Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie Charlie's Lines Memorable Quotes Background Information * The winning baby name was Toby, which was Gabe's choice. * This is the first episode to show what goes on in Charlie's mind when she thinks of the idea of her siblings being babies. * Second episode to air on a Friday next to Teddy's Bear. * Teddy gives a hint that the new baby might be a boy. * Emmett finally re-appears after a long disappearance from Return to Super Adventure Land. * '''Viewership: '''3.6 million Production Information Errors *This episode was set to air on June 3, 2012. Disney Channel had a detour because of broadcasting, and this episode aired on the date of June 15, 2012. *PJ said that he wanted to graduate on time. But in "Snow Show, Part One", he said he had to repeat the 3rd grade, so he is not graduating on time. *When Gabe is telling Charlie about what happens when new babies come, he says that she will be the middle child. However, if you wished to be exact, Gabe would be the middle child. Continuity Allusions Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Guest Stars *Micah Williams as Emmett *Raven Goodwin as Ivy *Sean O'Bryan as Mr. Hammerstone References http://search.twistmagazine.com/for/Lab%20Rats Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes